Crazy Interspecies Dance Party Fun Time Story
by SupahDash
Summary: This is my story, read it now or else. Satire.
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY INTERSPECIES DANCE PARTY FUN TIME STORY  
**


	2. For Skilene

It was a nice, beautiful afternoon at the Central Park Zoo some time during October. Marlene sighed happily before turning to look at Skipper, his manliness making the view look dull as it radiated at full power.

Marlene swooned and fell face first into the cement. Skipper stared.

"OMG, DID SHE JUST GET A HEAT STROKE?" Private asked, waddling up to Skipper. He then tripped on a rock.

"No!! Speak to me, my love!!!" Skipper shrieked as he got on his knees and hugged Lola the doll. Private started crying on the floor before saying:

"I can't see my face!"


	3. Making Babies

A few weeks after this we find out that when a mommy otter and a daddy penguin like each other very much they boogie down. So, they have a baby!

The Laws of Nature: "WTF?!"

Marlene was carrying around a little otter with a beak and wings. Private, who heard of the amazing miracle of life, waddled up to Marlene.

"Aww, is that your-" Private stopped mid-sentence when he got a closer look at the baby who responded with a:

"Killll meeee!" it screeched, twitching. Marlene quickly threw it into her pond and turned back to Private.

"I-it's adopted!" she said to the penguin who was frozen in place, his left eye twitching.

Skipper, who had seen this from afar, raced to save his illegitimate child. He dived into the pond and came back with the baby, glaring at Marlene.

"Marlene! How can you do this to our ba- WHAT IS THIS THING?!" he screamed and threw it at Private who caught it.

"... S-skipper, it has a dolphin's tail" Private said, pointing to the baby's tail. Skipper stared at Marlene.

"Doris never got a sex change..." he said matter-of-factly.

"Look, I can explain! Wait, no I can't!" Marlene stopped, noticing she was getting weird looks from Skipper and Private. She quickly ran back into her cave.

"Well, I'll raise you little guy..." Private said, cuddling the ugly baby, "I'll be the best daddy in the world and I'll-"

Skipper kicked the baby out of Private's flippers, sending it flying across the zoo.

"Not on my watch" Skipper said as Private stared wide-eyed at his now empty flippers.


	4. The Kids

And so, later on that week, Julien woked up to a big surprise. A bunch of animal kids were running amock in the zoo including a group of lemur children eating his food.

"Who are you and why are you being in my exhibit?!" Julien asked as he threw Mort at them but he broke his arm trying to pick him up. He resorted to breathing eye-lasers which shot out of his mouth. The kid ended up having a concussion.

"Daddy!!" they screeched and ran over to hug him, except for the one in a coma. Maurice trips on a snail.

On the other side of the zoo, Skipper was serenading Marlene in her home.

"Marlene, you're the one behind all this, aren't you?!" Nevermind.

"No, Skipper, they're- uh- adopted!" she said quickly, throwing some random otter child into her pond.

"Skipper, she's right, they're all claiming we adopted them and Marlene is not capable of shooting out so many babies in five seconds" Kowalski said, cartwheeling into the room. He forgot that walls existed and accidently slammed into one.

"I know how!" Rico stated as he flew in and striked a pose. Marlene stared.

"Just look outside!" he said as he led Skipper and Marlene out of the cave. Kowalski was busy arguing with the wall.

All the animal children were in the middle of the zoo, huddled together when, suddendly, Rhonda landed on all of them, squishing them.

"My hero!" Skipper gasped, hugging Rico who now had a rose in his mouth and was radiating spanish machismo. Marlene was speechless.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

Julien screamed as he sat up. Maurice ran over to him.

"What's wrong, King Julien?!" he asked, avoiding a snail close by.

"I had the worsest night of mares! I'm never to be having kids, Maurice! That's what is in the wrong!" Julien exclaimed as he started to get up.

"Of course you can't have kids, you're a daddy!" a little lemur shouted happily and Julien immediately screamed, running away. It turned to Maurice.

"Does he want to be the mommy?" Mort asked. Maurice didn't know what to say as they saw Julien side-step a snail only to trip on a slug instead.


End file.
